


Tiny Wings Beating Against the Cage

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [438]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: There are moments when she has bursts of lucid memories; lives lived before they were subsumed into the power and eternity that is Vassago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 October 2016  
> Word Count: 187  
> Prompt: emerge  
> Summary: There are moments when she has bursts of lucid memories; lives lived before they were subsumed into the power and eternity that is Vassago.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Oh, this was so much fun to write! I love my headcanon that Ann's first daughter was killed to become a part of Vassago, and this is one of the more detailed pieces I've written on that subject. I'm rather proud of it…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are moments when she has bursts of lucid memories; lives lived before they were subsumed into the power and eternity that is Vassago. Mostly, they are a low-lying background hum, white noise against the expansion of what she is and what she must do.

There have been hundreds of lives over the millennia, and most are subsumed into the collective consciousness without much struggle. Yes, there are occasionally stubborn individuals who think they can beat the system, as it were, but they quickly realize how outgunned they are.

Except for this one child. She was barely two years old when she was taken to become a part of Vassago. She missed her mother. Vassago's appearance changed because of her. Any time Vassago got close to the child's mother, that tenacious little spirit would struggle to break free, like tiny wings beating against the cage. It's gotten stronger as time draws nigh on the Beast's ascension, as Vassago must spend more time in the proximity of the child's mother.

Something needs to be done, or this child could cause repercussions to the Plan that would prove disastrous.


End file.
